As communications technology improves and demand for communication services grows, providers often seek to adjust those systems to incorporate the improved technology and expand those systems to accommodate the growing demand. Systems that are slow to adjust or expand can be undesirable and are often rendered obsolete. Systems that expand by providing unnecessary redundancy are inefficient and costly. Advances in telecommunication technologies create opportunities for integrating communication capabilities as well as challenges for transitioning between technological generations.